Although many types of aminotransferases are known up to date, there are not so many reports on enzymes capable of producing optically active amino compounds other than α-amino acids (Non-Patent Document 1).
Thus, there are many problems with industrial applications of existing enzymes, such as insufficient stereoselectivity for desired compounds and low enzyme stability in reactions under temperature and pH conditions suitable for the physical properties of substrates.
Therefore, aminotransferases having high stereoselectivity and high stability in reactions for desired compounds, if available, would be useful for industrial production of optically active amino compounds.